


She Gets What She Wants

by technin



Series: Miraculous [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Identity Reveal, Established Relationship, F/M, Kwami Swap, Teasing, light kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technin/pseuds/technin
Summary: Marinette wants to transform with Plagg, but Félix won't let her. She has to persuade him some way.





	She Gets What She Wants

Félix ignored how Marinette kept her grip on his left hand, he only continued to do his homework in his notebook, paying his girlfriend no attention. "Please," she whined, dragging the word longer than necessary. "No." 

"Come on, kitty!" She whined once again, shaking his hand from side to side. Félix didn't spare her a glance. "No."

Marinette pursed her lips, her cheeks puffing out slightly. She gave out a sigh of defeat, almost startling her boyfriend since she's normally very stubborn. Passing the sigh off, Félix pulled his left arm out of her grip and almost cringed how cold it felt afterward, but ignored it. 

He couldn't ignore how Marinette slumped against his body, her head falling on top of his. "You're no fun." She muttered out, her eyes falling back to his ring. Félix didn't respond to her, he slowly shifted his attention back to his papers. He stiffened gently when he felt her fingers began twirling some of his hair. He cleared his throat, shifting slightly. Marinette grinned at that.

Affection is something Félix still isn't too used to, he doesn't mind it, he enjoys it, but of course it makes him shy, which he won't admit, but he's sure Marinette already knows, and she enjoys it.

Marinette purposely gave out a sigh of content, gently rubbing her head against Félix's slightly, ignoring how he cleared his throat again. Her eyes fell down to the paper he was working on, his answer was stopped half way, his pencil still in his hand but not making any effort to continue writing. Pursing her lips to hide the growing smirk, she ran her fingers up the back of his head.

She heard a faint rumble from his throat.

Marinette didn't dare hold back the smile now, she moved her head away just as Félix turned his away from her, abandoning his pencil, his hand found it's way at his mouth and covered it. She relished in the pink on his ears. Marinette's eyes moved down to his left hand and watched as he slide of the ring with a few fingers and held it out to her. She grinned and gratefully took it.

"Thanks Félix!" She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, then turned away from him. 

Félix's head slid further into his hand, his face gradually getting warmer by the second.


End file.
